Your Betrayal
by BladezEdge
Summary: Carter never knew Jun's dark past.
1. Betrayal

Reach, 18:07, Unknown

As he walked along the dirt path, Carter saw what lay ahead in the coming months. His team had already been broken by the death of Thom, and they hadn't really regrouped since then. But as he thought about other scenarios, this one was the best. He had learned only days ago that their new team member would be arriving shortly, and he had yet to inform the others.

* * *

><p>When he felt a vibration in his armor, he knew something was wrong. <em>Motherfucker<em> he thought,_ these bastards just keep coming._ He quickly turned around and pulled out his DMR. What he saw before him was utter shock and disbelief itself. An entire Covenant army was standing right in front of him.

_Son of a bitch! _He targeted a group of Grunts, and took great satisfaction in seeing the blue blood fly from their brains. As he targeted an Elite, he felt a stabbing pain in his left leg, and looked down to see blue plasma going through it. He quickly turned around, pulled out his knife, and sliced the elite diagonally through his brain to his jaw. As he the elite fell to the ground, Carter took no hesitation in targeting another group of enemies.

When he saw the blood fly out of their brains, he chuckled. _Too damn easy. _What happened next took him by surprise. He felt a bullet go through his shoulder, he heard,_ This is Noble Three reporting, Noble One is down, I repeat, Noble One is down. _As Carter faded into darkness, all he could think was, _Fuck you Jun._


	2. Reawakening

_What the hell, _Carter thought as he re-awakened. He saw the shadows cast over him, and he knew it was Jun. _Noble Three better have a good explanation for this. _As he looked up, he saw his reflection in Jun's visor. _I'm beat to hell,_ he thought.

When he had the ability to stand, he stood very crookedly.

"What the hell Noble", he asked.

"I'm sorry commander, you don't know my history," Jun replied smoothly.

When he heard those words, all his rage broke loose, and he felt his fist fly. He could tell Jun was surprised by his stance. While he had his chance, he broke free and ran through the window, feeling nothing as he fell over twenty feet. He heard Jun run to the window, but it was too late. He was gone.

**2 DAYS LATER**

As he felt his wounds flow freely, Carter knew he had to find a medic, and fast. All he knew was that Jun could no longer be trusted. _Damn right he can't, _thought Carter. He had gone only a short distance since his last encounter with Jun. Mostly because of his injury, but also because he didn't think they would come searching for him. As he hobbled his way towards nowhere, he had time to reflect on the past few days events. _Let's see. I got attacked by the Covenant, betrayed by my supposed "team member", and have become nothing._ As these thoughts raced through his mind, Carter heard the faint noise of a Mongoose. _Bastards, they found me._ As Carter quickly turned on a swivel, he realized it was only a marine on his day off. _That was a close call._

Before he knew it, it was night time. Carter knew he had to rest, but he hadn't eaten in three days. He had to search for something, but he was beat. As he collapsed on the ground, he told himself that first thing in the morning that he would search for food. But he never got that chance.


	3. Darkness Surrounding

As Carter tossed and turned on the crunchy leaves, he dreamed of a better life. A life with no wars no Covenant, no death.

* * *

><p><em>Carter walked through the meadow slowly, enjoying every second, knowing the war was over, but always scared of another attack. As he turned to his right, he saw his beautiful wife, Marie, and their 4 – year old child, James. They all walked, hand in hand, enjoying themselves immensely. Although Carter was enjoying himself, he suddenly felt a searing pain in his back. He turned and looked, but there was nothing there.<em>

* * *

><p>Carter awoke from his pleasant dream, only to be greeted by the site of that motherfucker Jun. His instincts told him to jump up, but he couldn't. He realized the pain from his dream was a bullet wound, straight through his stomach. As he took in the severity of his wound, Carter realized he wasn't at his makeshift campsite, but in a broken down building.<p>

"Carter, my good friend, it's been too long," Jun smoothly taunted.

"I saw you yesterday bastard," replied Carter angrily.

As the short conversation ended, Carter realized he was fading, and didn't want to see another minute of this horror show. Carter let himself into unconsciousness, right as he heard the sound of crashing glass and a scream of pure horror.

* * *

><p><strong>I'M BACK BABY! Sorry this took so long to get posted. Shado-Chan and Cato FOREVER, here you go! Eat your hearts out. Adios!<strong>


	4. First Meeting

As Carter drifted through the eternal black of unconsciousness, he heard clips of the real world; the shitty world. From what he did hear though, it sounded like crying; and yelling. He thought he recognized one of the voices, but his mind was so foggy, he couldn't place it. In his drifting consciousness, he couldn't feel anything but from what he heard, he thought he was being moved.

When he finally opened his eyes to his personal hell on earth, he didn't see Jun, but the familiar faces of Kat and Six. He could tell he didn't have his helmet on, because they inhaled sharply when he opened his eyes.

"Sir, are you okay?" asked the familiar voice of Six.

"Carter, we thought you were dead. We were about to contact Marie," said Kat.

"I'm okay. What about Jun?" asked Carter.

"He's incapacitated at the moment sir, but we do not believe he is dead," replied Six.

_Great, that bastards still alive, and I'm on the brink of death, thought Carter_. As Carter slowly sat up, he realized he was missing his always loaded DMR. It worried him, but it wasn't his top priority at the moment. His top priority at the moment, was to not die. When he looked around, he saw they were in an abandoned warehouse.

He heard the noise of gears, and shot up quickly, which caused him great pain. Six put a hand on his shoulder to steady him, and shot him a worried glance. He saw a gate opening, and was blinded by the sudden flood of sunlight. He could see a lone figure walking through the gate, but couldn't see him clearly.

As the lone figure walked closer, he could tell he wasn't like him. He dropped some equipment on the floor and sat down on a stool.

"Kat, who is this person?" asked Carter.

"He is Sierra-117, also known as the Master Chief" replied Kat.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yeah! Hope you liked the twist at the end. Will be uploading more often now. PEACE!<strong>


	5. The Reckoning

**OH HELL YEAH! IM BACK! WAZZUP!**

** As Carter took in the situation, his mind thought of many things. He was pretty sure he had heard of this guy before, but he wasn't sure. Right when Carter was about to greet this semi-familiar soldier, Master Chief nodded at him, and Carter immediately knew he wasn't one for talking.**

**Carter was happy this guy was here to help, but at the same time didn't want him intruding in Noble Team's affairs. He wanted to tell him to piss off, but the look in Kat's eye told him she knew what he was going to say, and she didn't want him to say it. He held his tongue, but he knew him and Kat would argue about this later. Most likely when they were alone.**

**As all of this was going on, the Master Chief was pacing around the warehouse. Then, he spoke.**

"**Ok Kat, are we going to sit here and wait for your boyfriend to grow some, or are we going to go hunt down this Jun guy", he barked.**

**Noble Team sat there, stunned. They had never heard anyone talk about Carter that way before, and they didn't like it.**

"**Fine, we won't wait around", replied Kat.**

**As she said this, Carter started chuckling. That was, until Kat pointed her rifle directly at him. When she pulled the trigger, all Carter felt was pain. Pain. Endless pain. He then drifted into the unconscious, and he went into a coma.**

**1 WEEK LATER**

**Carter opened his eyes for the first time in a week. He was alone in the same warehouse where Kat had betrayed him. He was alone, except for a shadowy figure in the corner of the warehouse.**

"**Commander, I did it to save you", said Kat.**

"**How is shooting me saving me?" Carter replied, with some difficulty.**

"**You don't understand. I did that to get on his good side. Then when he was asleep, I took care," of him replied Kat.**

**As the pieces of the puzzle all fell into place, he realized what Kat had risked to save him, and in that moment he grew a deep sense of respect for her. As these thoughts pulsed through his mind, he drifted in unconsciousness once more.**

**YEP. 10 YEARS OF HALO CANON RUINED IN ONE CHAPTER. CAUSE IM AWESOME. AND I KNOW IVE SAID THIS A LOT, BUT I REALLY WILL TRY TO UPLOAD MORE NOW. ALSO, I DON'T KNOW IF YOU NOTICED, BUT THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE BIT LONGER. HOPE YOU ENJOYED, AND KEEP THE BASS DROPPIN MY FRIENDS!**


End file.
